


Three's A Crowd

by blacklionshiro (Fonbella)



Series: Unsorted Twitter prompt fics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Keith/Kuron (Voltron) - Freeform, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Sharing a Bed, very brief mention of Shiro's time in Galra captivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fonbella/pseuds/blacklionshiro
Summary: They are stranded in the Black lion orbiting Olkarion while a planet-wide storm rages on. Shiro doesn't want Keith sleeping on the floor, but Keith is stubborn.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Unsorted Twitter prompt fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600399
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Three's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaos_Universeson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Universeson/gifts).

> Another twitter prompt.
> 
> For the record, this was written with the clone in mind, but feel free to imagine Shiro instead, it doesn't really make a difference and there are no descriptions that hint at which Shiro it is.
> 
> *clutches heart* And there was only one bed :')

When Shiro opened his eyes, he had expected to only hear the low rumble of the Black Lion and perhaps a soft snore coming from Keith. Maybe the wolf would wake up to him moving in bed and lift his head at him. However, it wasn’t just the wolf that looked up at him, his owner did too.

“I thought you’d been sleeping.” Shiro brought up.

“I did, I just needed to go to the bathroom.”

It was a lie and Shiro sighed, but refused to mention it.

When they agreed to visit Olkarion to help Ryner with relocating her people back to the city after the debacle with the king, they didn’t expect a sudden planet-wide storm to prevent any landing or lift-offs from the ground. Communication was impaired too, but they managed to at least get some of her messages saying they should wait until it’s calmed down.

According to the Olkari, storms like that were rare but not entirely unheard of. They usually lasted two to five days, so they just needed to wait another day until things calmed down.

But being unable to land and being too far away from the castle of Lions meant they had to wait it out on the planet’s orbit. Being a relatively small ship, the Black Lion was really only equipped with one bed. It was meant to be piloted at all times, so Shiro could sort of understand why there was no need for two, even if the Lions could easily house two people at once.

It was a rather small bed, akin to the ones at the garrison. They were at least more comfortable than the garrison’s thin, battered mattresses though.

But Keith being Keith decided Shiro should have the bed, even when Shiro insisted he was used to sleeping on the floor and that the Lion belonged to Keith now. He was having none of it and had already dragged extra comforters to the floor and thrown himself on top of them, waving Shiro good night.

Shiro had tossed and turned before briefly visiting the realm of dreams and woke up not much later to find Keith sitting up and tossing some food at the wolf.

“Did you get nightmares?” Keith asked a bit reluctantly, as though Shiro wasn’t willing to share.

He didn’t get one, thankfully, he was just having a genuinely hard time sleeping for some reason.

“A little, yeah.” Shiro sat up a bit, enough to use his flesh arm for support and turned into Keith’s direction so as to see him better. “Might have been better if I had company.” He tapped the bed a few times with a smile but Keith just rolled his eyes.

“I’m fine, Shiro.” He muffled a yawn. “I don’t want to take up your space.”

“You’re not taking my space if I’m inviting you.” He tapped it again and noticed how the wolf’s tail started to wag a bit. He stared transfixed at the bed as if Shiro was inviting him and not Keith. “See? He agrees.”

Keith’s fingers carded through the wolf’s fur, comforting him.

“Just go to sleep, Shiro.”

He would like to, very much so in fact. But knowing Keith was sleeping on the cold hard floor with only a relatively thin comforter to soften his back wouldn’t let him close his eyes for long.

Shiro had spent an entire year sleeping in really bad places when he was in Galra captivity. He knew how hard it was to sleep like that. He didn’t want Keith going through the same in _ his own ship _ . That was _ not _ happening.

Shiro sighed and fell back on the bed, running a hand through the white lock of his hair.

“Guess I’m just not used to sleeping alone anymore.”

He waited a bit before turning his face in Keith’s direction. He looked defeated, just as Shiro expected and it brought a smile to his lips that he tried to contain but failed.

Then, once more, he tapped the small empty space by his side.

With a sigh, Keith got up and grabbed his extra pillow before sitting on the edge of the bed. Shiro scooted farther away, gluing his back to the wall and leaving as much space for Keith as possible.

“I don’t want to take your space.” He said again, refusing to look back at Shiro.

“The single bed at the garrison was even narrower than this one and we shared it before.”

Keith snorted and finally turned to gaze at him, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Yeah, but we were both smaller then. I’ve had a growth spurt since then, and you’re… wider.”

“I feel like you just want to be nice about calling me fat.”

Keith rolled his eyes, but slowly made to adjust himself on the bed.

“You know what I mean. You’ve put on more muscle since then.”

“Got the galra pits to thank for these guns.”

He really didn’t mean anything by it, his humor had always had a foot on the darker side, but he unwillingly killed the fun and light-hearted conversation they were having. Keith’s breath was caught in his throat and as gently as possible he turned on his side to face Shiro and put a hand on his galra arm.

“I’m sorry.”

“Hey, hey, no, it’s okay.” He grabbed Keith’s hand on his arm and held it between his fingers, giving it a light pat. “I mean, it’s a good thing I kept in shape after all. Makes fighting now all that much easier.”

They both knew fighting _ never _ got easier, but he was thankful Keith decided to leave it at that. His eyes never left Shiro’s though.

He tried looking around, at the metal interior of the Lion, at the wolf who had gone elsewhere to drink water and was just returning and licking his muzzle. At the ceiling, which somehow felt more constricting than he could remember. At Keith’s hand still in his own. When he glanced back at Keith, he was still holding his gaze.

Keith removed his hand for a moment, and Shiro was maybe just a bit surprised when fingers brushed against his cheek before cupping it. He leaned into it before he knew what he was doing.

It was a half truth, if he was being honest; he really did miss sleeping with someone in his bed.

The difference was, perhaps, that back at the garrison, he more often than not shared it with Adam, whom he didn’t need to hide his affection for. The few times he had crashed in Keith’s bed or Keith in his, he had been too drunk to truly miss any intimate contact.

But now he was single, they both were, and it had been years since the last time he had shared a bed with someone with intent.

Could he hold his own? He would have to, for his best friend’s sake.

And yet, even though Shiro should knew it was his wishful thinking speaking, something in his gut told him the way Keith held his gaze and cupped his cheek were anything but platonic.

The bed _ was _ small and all it would take was a bit of courage to lean forward just the tiniest bit and taste his best friend’s lips. They were already so close, he could feel Keith’s breath on his face.

Shiro’s tongue poked out, wetting his lips. If all of this was too much, surely Keith would take the hint and move back. He would limit their interaction if he didnät want any of this. He would say good night and turn to the other side.

But Keith licked his own lips too.

“Shiro, I…”

Feeling braver than ever, Shiro held his breath and moved forward, closing his eyes.

In the next instant, both of them jerked as the wolf jumped on the bed, right on top of them. Shiro felt the air leave his lungs as a ridiculously huge paw pressed against his ribcage. The wolf pranced on the bed and turned around himself a couple of times before laying down over their legs.

“Oh yeah, he does that.” Exasperated, Keith rolled his eyes.

“I’m guessing you’ve been spoiling him by letting him sleep with you?”

“Try telling him to get off, I dare you.” Keith smirked. “Word of advice, he’s as much of a furnace as I am.” Keith grabbed the blanket tighter, pulling it over his shoulders and getting more comfortable in his space.

“Oh joy,” Shiro snorted. “At least I don’t need to wear socks now.” He wiggled his toes and the wolf looked down, as though trying to find what sort of creature was lurking under the blankets.

They both chuckled, but Shiro felt himself relax at last.

“Good night, Shiro.”

“Sleep well.”

He had a feeling he would finally be able to fall asleep.


End file.
